


Romeo and Juliet

by aestheticallyexo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Byun Baekhyun is a Little Shit, F/M, Fluff, High School, High school fluff, Irony, References to Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet References, Young Love, byun baekhyun is a hopeless romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-12-29 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticallyexo/pseuds/aestheticallyexo
Summary: in which shakespeare club gets ironic





	Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> just your standard high school set fluff fic with our boy bbh (like think high school shoujo anime boys while reading it)

Your teacher told you to come by his Shakespeare club after school for the discussion on Romeo and Juliet. He had high hopes that you’d enjoy it and the experience would encourage you to become a member.

So far, his plan wasn’t working.

What had started as a calm discussion about the play’s hidden meaning has caused a full fledged argument that divided the group. 

“Isn’t it obvious? The play is a commentary on the dangers of young love and the shallow lust that comes with it!”

“No, Romeo and Juliet is a tale of young love attempting to conquer hate! The only dangers involved are the ones who try to pull them apart!”

Your teacher looked fed up. Everybody knew him to be a relatively easy-going guy, so it shocked the classroom when he shouted to get everyone’s attention.

“Enough! I had hoped that we could have a nice and civilized discussion, but we seem to be incapable of that. So, we’re going t0 have a debate. If you believe Romeo and Juliet is about is about the dangers of young love, go to the left side of the room. If you believe it’s about young love conquering hate, go to the right side.”

People dispersed, dividing the class almost perfectly. You made your way the ‘dangers of young love’ side. 

The room was now silent. “Now, I’m going to pick a representative from each side. How about (Y/N) and Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun was another student your teacher had told to join a couple months earlier. You really didn’t know much about him, despite being classmates. He seemed like a nice guy, and a decently charismatic one at that. Even if if the teacher hasn’t nominated him, you had no doubt that at least someone would.

You two were told to stand at the front of the room. “Next week, we’ll gather information and prepare for the debate. Come up with some points for your side and choose the best five to seven. The week after, we’ll have the debate. All the points will be presented by our lovely representatives, and the winning point will be the one discussed. That being said, meeting adjourned.”

Everybody got up, eagerly filing out of the room so they could go home. You tried to maneuver your way through the crowd to no avail. Panic spread through you, since the bus you needed to take to get home was supposed to be there in two minutes.

The second you stepped foot out of the room, you began your mad dash down the hall. You practically threw everything into your bag, but you noticed through a window that the bus was early and already turning around the corner.

No one was home at the moment, meaning that’d you’d be stuck at school for the next couple of hours. Placing your head against your locker’s door in frustration. You would have been content just waiting there like that, but a voice interrupted your thoughts and caused you to look up.

“Is everything okay?” The voice was from Baekhyun, who was standing a few feet away. “Just peachy.” You shot him a thumbs up from behind your back. 

Despite your claim, he didn’t believe you. “No one who’s ‘just peachy’ would have their head against a locker like that.”

Sighing, you turned to face him. “If you must know, I missed my bus and now I’m stuck here until until I can get a ride.”

Baekhyun’s brows furrowed. “Would you like a ride? I don’t mind driving you home.” You didn’t want to trouble him, but he seemed to insist upon it.

No more than five minutes later, you were seated in his passenger seat and he was on the road. “So, Mr. Johnston forced you to join his little band of misfits too?” He asked, despite knowing the answer. No one joined the club unless they wanted extra credit or were forced by the teacher. 

“Yeah. He said something about my ‘vast understanding of Romeo and Juliet’ and how I was ‘strongly encouraged to join because I’d be an asset to the group’.”

He chuckled a bit. “I’m getting déjà vu. Mr. Johnston said the same thing to me a while back when we studied Hamlet a few months back.” 

That wasn’t a shock to you at all. “How much do you want to bet that he has the whole thing typed up and memorized?” Baekhyun laughed again. “I have no problem believing that whatsoever.” 

Since you didn't know him very well, you expected the ride home to be a bit awkward, but it was the complete opposite. In fact, you were enjoying yourself and felt a little disappointed when he pulled into your driveway. 

“Thank you so much for the ride.” Baekhyun shrugged it off like it was nothing. “Don’t mention it. I’ll see you tomorrow!” 

 

Waving, you watched as his car pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

*

English was your first period class the next day. After the bell rang, Mr. Johnston announced that there was going to be some seating changes. You were moved to the middle of the class, seat beside you still unoccupied. Since everybody was seated, you safely assumed it would remain that way.

Well, that was until Baekhyun burst into the classroom. “Sorry I’m late! There was-” As Baekhyun was ready to tell his excuse, the teacher just waved him off. “It doesn’t matter, Mr. Byun. Just don’t make it a habit. Take a seat.”

He trudged to his new seat. “Hey (Y/N).” He said, flashing you a warm smile. “Good morning.” You replied, yawning.

The lesson began not long after that. It was just note taking in preparation for an upcoming test. Mr. Johnston was going through the work insanely fast, and you were struggling to keep up with him.

“Can I look off your notes?” You whispered to Baekhyun. He nodded and shifted his arm and binder so you could copy. The notes were immaculately clean, and you couldn’t help but wonder as to how someone’s notes could be so neat while rushing.

Class dragged on for another hour. The entire class breathed a collective sigh of relief once they were dismissed. You were extremely thankful that it was over, as you would either go insane or rip off your own arm if you had to take more notes on Animal Farm.

Unfortunately, you didn’t have the time to copy everything. “Give me your number. I’ll send you whatever you whatever you don’t have.” The gesture was quite sweet. You scrawled it on the corner of a piece of paper, tearing it off and handing it to him. 

“I’ll send it to you before lunch.” He said, taking the paper slip from your hand and hurrying to his next class, you did the same. You were thankful to say that your next class required far less note taking than your English class did.

You were working on a research project for history, looking up a United States historian for a Powerpoint. You had your earbuds in, casually listening to music when your text tone startled you. 

The text was from an unknown number with the same area code as you. It was a photo, and you recognized Baekhyun’s immaculately neat handwriting. He sent you another message as well. 

It read: I promised I’d send it you, didn’t I?

You found yourself smiling at it. Remembering your teacher’s policy on cell phone use, you sent him a quick message of gratitude and put your phone back down on the desk.

Throughout the day, you saw Baekhyun again. He didn’t have any other classes with you, but one of his friends was dating yours so you all sat together at lunch. You two would make occasional eye contact amidst the conversation, only to end with one of you bashfully looking away.

He offered to drive you home again at the end of the day. You insisted that you were fine taking the bus, but he wouldn’t hear it. “Save your money, bus fare is such a rip off. I really don’t mind driving you home.” You kept trying to convince him that it really wasn’t necessary, but Baekhyun was already leading you to his car.

You two joked around about english class and memes for the whole ride. It really made you glad took him up on his offer. Just like the day before, you found yourself feeling a tiny bit sad when Baekhyun pulled into your driveway. 

Getting out, you thanked him profusely and watched as he drove away. Your mom was sitting on the front porch, paper cup of coffee in her hand as she watched you stroll up the driveway.  
“Hi sweetie, how was school?” She asked, but you knew she was more interested in the mysterious car you arrived in.

“Oh, it was pretty good. I don’t have homework, but I have to prepare a debate for the Shakespeare club.” The information had barely passed your lips before she was asking about Baekhyun. “And why didn’t you take the bus?” 

Her question wasn’t accusatory at all. “Baekhyun offered to drive. He insisted, and wouldn’t let me say no.” Her eyes widened. “He?” You knew where all of that was going. She was always asking if you had a boyfriend and everything like that. 

“Yes mom, I have a friend who just happens to be a boy. He’s in my english class and the Shakespeare club.” Judging by the look on her face, she wasn’t convinced that you and Baekhyun weren’t a thing.

She didn’t badger you any more about it, letting you head inside to get working on your debate for the club. Once inside, you pulled out your battered copy of Romeo and Juliet while opening your laptop to a new document.

After about an hour of worth (with a snack break tossed in, of course), you found that you had a pretty solid list of points. You were glad it was out of the way now, so you weren’t scrambling to get it done. Your text tone rang out, and you saw it was Baekhyun.

Hey (Y/N), I was wondering if you could lend me your copy of Romeo and Juliet? My dog literally ate mine.

The notion made you laugh. Another text came in seconds later of the small dog (you were sure it was puppy) surrounded by shredded bits of paper with the torn up cover placed directly in front of him. You could tell it was quite pleased with himself, since the photo was taken mid tail wag.

Lol of course, mine’s a hardcover so it’s less likely to get ripped up. 

You talked with Baekhyun for a while after that. He even offered to introduce you to the dog one day, and promised that he wouldn’t bite (unless you were dressed like a soft cover copy of Romeo and Juliet). The conversation continued until you were called down for dinner.

*

As promised, you gave him your copy to use the next day in English class. Mr. Johnston was late, meaning the class had free time to talk amongst themselves. “You got all your points down already? I need to re-read about half of the play for this nonsense Mr. Johnston wants us to do.” 

You laughed. “We only studied it about two months ago, have you really forgotten that much about Romeo and Juliet?” It turned out that Baekhyun just really hated the play. “It’s just so...admirable how fast they fell for one another. Sure, what they had might have been doomed to last, but they were happy for their short time together.”

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up as he spoke, and you never knew he was so passionate about Shakespeare. “I guess I see what you mean, but everything about their relationship and their problems were incredibly juvenile. They knew each other for less than a week and it ended with them both dying avoidable deaths. It was so shallow and doomed from the start.”

He didn’t say anything for a moment, as he was thinking. “What a pessimistic way of looking at things. You don’t support young love?” His tone seemed to be dripping with heartbreak, whether it was fake or not was up for debate. 

“It’s not that. They only knew each other for a few days when they were really young. Maybe if they waited until they were a little older, than I’d maybe like it a bit more. I don’t really know what to say about young love, but if they were older and knew each other for far longer, I think I’d support it.”

The (fake?) saddened look on his face faded at that last part. “Fair point.” You both continued talking about Shakespeare and whatever else for a few more minutes before Mr. Johnston burst in the room. He was sputtering an excuse about his ‘blasted car engine’. Nobody really cared about that, they just sighed and took out their notebooks.

Class came and went. In second period, Baekhyun sent you several texts asking if you had finished the English note and asking if you were willing to share. Before you had a chance to respond, he offered you rides home for life in exchange for the notes he missed. 

Despite offering the notes for free, he insisted upon the ride thing. You sent him the photo, and he sent you a flurry of smiley face emojis to say thank you. Laughing, you shut off your phone before the teacher could see you. 

He and his friends were there at lunch again, and Baekhyun immediately took the seat next to you. Because there were so many people crammed at one cafeteria table, there was almost no space between you two.

Oddly, you didn’t mind it.

Someone commented on how cute you two looked together, and a deep flush tinted your cheeks as you covered your mouth with your hand so no one could see the smile forming there. Baekhyun was definitely blushing too, but it was significantly less noticeable on him.

One of the girls took your reactions as a sign that they were correct and that you liked him. “(Y/N) and Baekhyun, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!-” That was as far as she got, as you covered her mouth with your hand before she could continue her teasing song.

The rest of lunch was filled with childish taunts from the rest of the group. All of the girls cooed over how cute you both were and a few of the boys ruffled Baekhyun’s hair while others pat him on the back encouragingly. The both of you were still embarrassed, and felt relieved when the lunch bell rang.

*

Baekhyun was back at your locker at the end of the day, stating that his ‘rides for life’ statement was totally legit. “I’m a man of my word. If I swear to you that I’ll drive you home everyday that I can, then dammit, I’m gonna do it.”

Like before, you weren’t allowed to object. He was driving you home everyday after school and you two were sitting together at lunch everyday. You both were still teased endlessly about how cute you two were together endlessly, but you both just ignored it.

The next Shakespeare club meeting came faster than you anticipated. While discussing points for the debate with you team, you were constantly catching Baekhyun’s gaze. In fact, you weren’t even sure that he was paying attention to what his team was saying.

You just sort of laughed it off and kept working.

As always, he drove you home afterwards. You actually found yourself excited for next week’s debate. Maybe you were going to enjoy Shakespeare club after all? Your mother was still on you about getting rides home from Baekhyun, finally saying she wanted to meet him. You rolled your eyes at that but you knew she was dead serious. 

In class the next day, you told him about what your mother said. “Okay, so let me get this straight,” He began. “Your mother sees me drive you home everyday, and thinks there’s something going on between you and I because of it.” It sounded completely ridiculous, but you nodded.

“She wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow night. I told her it wasn’t necessary, but she insisted on meeting the ‘lovely young man driving you home everyday’.” He didn’t see a problem with that, but he did with one thing you said. 

“Hey! Why did you say ‘lovely young man’ in air quotes? (Y/N), am I not a delight to be around?” He asked, faux pout tugging at his lips. You laughed, and smacked his shoulder playfully. 

He drove you home that day and said he’d be back around six for dinner. You weren’t sure why you felt so nervous about Baekhyun coming over. Maybe you didn’t want her to freak him out by being to overbearing. 

Much to your surprise, things went incredibly well during dinner. Baekhyun was charming as ever, and he kept your mother laughing. She even offered dessert, which she never did when it was just the two of you. 

He left at around nine that night. Your mother seemed to like him, which filled you with unexplainable feeling of relief. “He seems like a nice boy. There’s one thing though.” The slight smile you had on your face faded.

There was always something with her, always a but.

“I’m pretty sure he likes you.” You rolled your eyes at that. “There’s no way. Baekhyun and I are friends and nothing more.” The look on her face said she knew better than you did, but you waved it off like you did with your friend’s at lunch.

He couldn’t like you, could he? You had come to learn the type of person Baekhyun was, and he’d say something if it were true. On the other hand, he was blushing pretty hard at lunch and you’ve been catching him stare at you more often.

Maybe you liked him too? You kind of liked when you caught him staring and his blush was really cute… 

No, scratch that. He was really cute. 

The way he spoke when he was excited, his playfulness, his jokes, the list just kept on growing. You were mentally slapping yourself for thinking like this. In a week, you’d be debating against young love, against Baekhyun. How were you going to manage that?

*

Over the next week, you and Baekhyun only got closer. You even went to his house on the Tuesday. It was the night before the debate, and any confidence in you had in your points were dwindling. You’d have to keep you feelings for him under wraps for at least one more day, which wasn’t an issue.

The problem? You were starting to believe more and more in young love. Sure, there was a part of you that always recognized young love a tiny bit, but that part of you was growing bigger and bigger by the day. You two hadn’t even been close for a month, but you were smitten.

You were sitting on his couch, his dog curled up in your lap. “See, he really likes someone if they aren’t one of Shakespeare’s works. Wait, no. He really likes someone if they aren’t old English literature.” You gave him a confused look and he smiled. “He chewed up my copy of Hound of the Baskervilles last year.”

The small dog’s short tail wagged as Baekhyun said that and he scratched him behind the ears. “He’s a good dog, just doesn’t like to read.” The movie adaptation of Romeo and Juliet was playing in the background, but neither of you were really watching. 

“Are you ready for the debate?” You asked, to which he furiously nodded. “Of course! I was born ready!” Hearing that sparked something competitive inside you. “No, because I’m gonna win.”

He chuckled. “C’mon (Y/N). You can’t fight young love.” That comment made you roll your eyes. “Your whole point is based of a what if. Even if they hadn’t killed themselves like the children they were, their so called ‘love story’ wouldn’t have conquered anything. Their families were set in their beliefs, and they would’ve just married Juliet off. Their tale of ‘young love’ would’ve ended then and there. ”

Baekhyun had a look of disbelief on his face. “Why’re you such a pessimist? Can’t you see love, young or otherwise, when it’s right in front of you?” Silence filled the room. Your eyes were locked on each others, searching for how to respond. Were your everyone’s suspicions confirmed?

Did he really have feelings for you?

Not much else was said that evening. In fact, you left shortly after that. He tried to drive you home, but you said you were going to walk. Baekhyun normally would’ve persisted, but he seemed to take the cue. You were walked to the front door and he watched as you turned down the street. 

Your mom was shocked to find that you walked home, especially in the dark. Upon coming in the house, you just mumbled a vague ‘I’m going to bed’ and went up to your room. You pulled out your phone to see a message from Baekhyun. 

He sent you a text asking if you made it home okay. Sending him a simple yeah, you tossed your phone onto your bed. God, what were you going to do tomorrow? You felt like you’ve fucked up big time with this, all because you were too damn pessimistic and stubborn.

It was impossible to sleep that night. Anticipation and nerves mixed into some kind of anxiety induced insomnia. After what only seemed like a few seconds of sleep, your alarm went off. 

Getting ready was a blur, and you were on the bus to school before you knew it. You had a text from Baekhyun saying that he’d be at your locker before class, as he wanted to speak with you. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to know why, and knowing why made you incredibly anxious.

You saw his car in the parking lot and your heart skipped several beats. Whether it was positive or negative was up for debate. Turning the corner, you saw him and you could physically hear your sporadic heartbeat.

He noticed you almost immediately, meek smile on his face. “Good morning, (Y/N).” You returned the same smile, if not shyer. “Hey, Baekhyun.” Awkwardness radiated around you two, but you were thankful he allowed you to at least open your locker door before he started. 

“I’d like to apologize for yesterday. I made you uncomfortable, and I-” You could tell he was about to ramble, so you stopped him. “It was my fault for reacting poorly. I thought a lot about what you said yesterday.”

That perked him up immediately. You saw that familiar light in his eyes that you hadn’t realized you were so fond of until now. “And…” He trailed off, waiting to hear your thoughts. Something about his response seemed excited. 

Oddly excited.

“Maybe I believe in young love more than I thought.” There was a large smile on his face as the last syllable passed your lips. The excitement on your faces was cut off by the warning bell, meaning you needed to be in class.

Luckily, the lesson went by rather quick. Second period dragged on. Baekhyun caught you before you entered the cafeteria and suggested that you eat outside. That wasn’t a terrible idea, since the weather was fairly nice.

Taking one of the picnic tables, you both sat and laughed together for the entire period. You were almost sad when it was time to go inside for your afternoon classes. If only it were possible to fast forward through the day.

The debate rolled around before you knew it and you felt incredibly nervous. Mr. Johnston had to do something in the office before it could commence, so you were left in worried suspence. Baekhyun showed up about five minutes after you did, and he gestured for you to join him in the hall for a second. 

“Still think you’re gonna win?” He asked cockily. You chuckled but it gave away your nervousness greatly. “We’ll see.” Baekhyun shot you a quizzical look. You couldn’t hide your stress and he found it funny.

“I think I know how to calm you down. Don’t move a muscle and shut your eyes.” You doubted that anything he could do would help, but you were willing to give whatever it was a try. Eyes shut, you felt Baekhyun’s hands on your wrists and you tensed up.

He leaned in and whispered in your ear. “Relax.” You immediately calmed, exhaling out your nose. You could hear Baekhyun mumbling to himself, but you had no idea what about. “Is this gonna start-” You began, but you were silenced by something soft.

Baekhyun’s lips. 

It didn’t last long; ending right as you processed that he had kissed you. It definitely shut you up, that was for sure. “Better? You’re gonna do great.”

Well, that’s what he said. In the end, Baekhyun ended up winning the debate. It wasn’t a big deal to you though. A show of hands proved the group liked his argument better. That was completely fine by you, as your hand was up for him too. 

You really did believe in young love more that you thought. 

THE END


End file.
